Home
by idareyouto
Summary: "We can go anywhere in all the realms of all the lands." Just a little oneshot of Rumbelle romance/fluff since I think we might all need it before tonight.


Hello! Considering tonight's episode and spoilers for future events, I figured we could all use some Rumbelle romance/fluff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"Let's leave." He said in a quick burst as though he had been thinking about it for days but had finally worked up the courage to say it.<p>

"What?" She had no idea what he was talking about. Leave the shop? They were supposed to close soon or did he mean something more. "Do you mean leave Storybrooke?" She looked at him expectantly, unsure as to where this sudden desire would come from.

"Yes! Yes, let's go. You have always wanted to see the world and I would happily accompany you anywhere." He said it with such excitement that she found it contagious and was soon smiling as well. Except that he was out of his mind. No one could leave Storybrooke. If they crossed the town line, they would be done for, they wouldn't remember anything.

"Rumple, you know we can't leave." She paused sadly, "we won't remember ourselves if we do."

"Well I have a solution for that. I have found a magical hat and with this hat I can cleave myself from the dagger but still have my powers. I can use them to insure our memories are intact."

"So that's why you have been acting strange and secretive? You've been working on this big, terrible, evil plan to leave Storybrooke." She laughed as she teased him.

He laughed along with her and said, "Yes." It wasn't the whole truth but it was all she needed to know, for now at least. "So where would you like to go my dear?"

A smile lit up her face and she kissed him quickly before looking down and asking, "How does this hat work? Does it have to be somewhere in this land?"

"No, we could go anywhere. Anyplace in all the realms of all the lands and it's up to you." He stroked her face gently and waited for her answer.

"If it's really up to me, I want to go home." Belle looked at him nervously.

"Belle darling, the point is to leave Storybrooke. We can drive home if you really want but that's not very exciting."

"No, I want to go home home. I want to go back to the Dark Castle. Where I first fell in love with you."

His face looked like that was the absolute last thing he had thought she would ever say. "The Dark Castle?" He managed to squeak out in surprise. "Why would you want to go back there? I threw you out there. You were a maid there." He looked down with sadness and guilt, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes, you did. But that's also where it all began. That's where we met, and danced, and kissed for the first time, well almost." At this he looked guilty but she grabbed his hand to stop him from looking away. "And now I want to go back as your wife. We can be the Lord and Lady of the Dark Castle."

He finally smiled and kissed her. "I love you." He told her. "I may be scaly there though, and there won't be many other people since most of them are here."

"You weren't scaly last time you went back, plus if you are I don't mind. In fact I may even wait to kiss you a few days just to have to chance to remember how you look all green and scaly." She laughed at his expression but continued, "As for people, you are all I need. "

He smiled her and thought about how much he loved the woman standing in front of him. "Well if it gets too lonely, we could always get a dog."

"I have always wanted a Dalmatian," She said as he grabbed her hand.

Rumple grabbed the bag of important things he had already packed and Belle smiled at how well he knew her. He knew she would never turn down the chance to go on adventure, even if they were going to the last place he had ever expected her to want to return to.

He threw the hat down unto the ground and a portal opened in front of them. "Are you ready? He asked her.

Belle sighed happily and grabbed her husband's hand before answering, "Yes, let's go home." And with that the pair disappeared down the portal, never to be seen in Storybrooke again.


End file.
